Rubble
Devan Cohen |UK: = Luca Townsed}} Rubble is an English bulldog pup and a member of the PAW Patrol. He is a male pup, and is one of the more underrated members of the team. Rubble is an English bulldog pup and the construction pup of the PAW Patrol. His main color is yellow. His truck looks like a bulldozer, modified with drills and other construction tools. In Pups Get a Rubble, it is revealed that Rubble is the youngest member of the PAW Patrol. In Pups Save a Toof, he reveals that he has arachnophobia, fear of spiders. Rubble is a gruff but a loveable English bulldog that knows all about skateboards and snowboards. He loves to get dirty then jump into a bath. There's no job Rubble's construction digger can't scoop up! Although he can appear rather tough, Rubble is completely opposite. He tends to be a bit of a cry-baby and emotional, and he is very soft for small animals, even kittens (like in Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe). He loves to laugh and is rather playful. He also has a big appetite, as seen in Pups Save the Treats. Before Rubble joined the PAW Patrol, he was always alone, and it was hinted that he was a stray dog, which means he has no home or family to take care of him. He met Ryder and the PAW Patrol when he was a little puppy. Rubble got himself stuck on a tree branch hanging over the ocean and was rescued by Chase's net. After being fed, Rubble snuck into Chase's vehicle during a mission. He showed his digging skills by digging a tunnel in the hard snow boulders, so Jake can get out when he got stuck in them. Ryder announced that they had found a home for him: as the Construction/Builder-Pup of the PAW Patrol! Click here for more info. Rubble has super-digging skills, so it's no wonder that he is the Construction-Pup. He also has excellent skate and snow boarding skills and always hopes he is chosen on missions that involve either skill. When he goes down the slide he stands up on four legs and when he jumps off he claps his paws twice in the air. What's your favorite thing about Rubble? He's adorable He's so sweet He's funny He loves to dig Rubble is an English Bulldog pup. He has brown fur with a white belly that also covers most of his face with white fur. He has bright brown eyes and a tiny tail that can barely be seen. His collar is black and has a yellow tag with a wrench symbol on it. His gear is yellow and has a yellow hardhat because being a Construction Pup can have things go to your head. *"Rubble on the double!" (main catchphrase) *"Let's dig it!" *"Double on the Rubble! I mean.. Rubble on the Double!" (From Pups Get a Lift) *"One less trouble, Rubble's on the double!" (From Pups Make a Splash) *"Dun da da dun da da!" (From Pups Save a Super Pup) ---- Rubble's gallery can be viewed here. ---- Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:English Bulldogs Category:Bulldogs Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Characters of PAW Patrol Category:Characters That Live in Adventure bay Category:Male Members of the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble's Gallery